Tear for a Lost Love
}} A Tear for a Lost Love can be used to create powerful spells, such as when Nimue uses Merlin's tear to power the dagger and turn him into a tree. Many years later, Henry Mills' tear is used to free the sorcerer from his curse. History 'Before the Curse' }} Merlin is wandering through the nighttime forests of Camelot with the Dark One's dagger in tow, while the Dark One itself travels in swift, fleeting movements all around the powerful Sorcerer. Using the dagger, the latter is able to command the evil magical being to stop, and it stands to face him - a cloaked figure swathed all in black save for the golden mask that adorns its face. It stands there, staring at him, and Merlin is in tears; he tells the darkness that it destroyed the only woman he ever loved... and so now he shall destroy it. He raises the dagger, ready to kill the Dark One, but he hesitates. It continues to stare at him while he continues to weep. Finally, he utters that he can't do it, proceeding to drop to the floor. The Dark One sees that its dagger has been dropped also and promptly picks it up, then holding Merlin's head up by the hood as he professes that he misses his lost love and collecting one of his heartbroken tears with the blade. It glows purple for a moment, and the Dark One is then able to wield this power to turn Merlin into a tree. He stays in this state for possibly thousands of years. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Henry and Violet are tending to Nicodemus, the latter's horse, in the stable when the subject of dead parents is brought up, and the two of them proceed to bond over it. When Violet leaves, Henry tries picking up a sword, imagining himself as her noble hero, but only ends up falling over and destroying half the stable as he does so - which Violet's father, Sir Morgan, sees and subsequently scolds him for, making it clear that he doesn't want someone like Henry to be with his daughter, but rather someone destined to be a knight who will be able to protect her. Henry tries practicing with a sword but is caught by his moms, who learn what Morgan said and tell their son to ignore him; Emma says that what she liked about Henry's father is that he was always himself, and Regina says that what she liked about Daniel is that, unlike the other boys she knew, he was unique. They remind him that he is a mysterious stranger from another land and he decides to work with that, setting up a romantic date for her and Violet that night in Granny's Diner. She seems to be having a good time, until she realizes that he's trying to court her, and, to his heartbreak, she reveals that she doesn't feel the same way. After a failed attempt using Regina's tears from watching Daniel's death, Henry runs back to his mothers, crying, and his tears are used in the spell to free Merlin from the tree he's trapped in. Category:Items